


Doctors pet

by Valpus



Series: PastelBigBro Au [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, JSE egos - Freeform, M/M, PastelBigBro AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex over a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Summary: This is nothing more but self-indulgent porn I wrote of from an AU me and my friends had made. The AU is not nearly as smutty as a stories I put out but it is what it is
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Henrik von Schneeplestein, AntixHenrik
Series: PastelBigBro Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050368
Kudos: 15





	Doctors pet

Antisepticeye. Virus. Monster. Powerful. Violent. 

That might be some words that could be used to explain the head of the Septic house, but the image that came with those words didn’t fit what Henrik was looking down at. 

The virus was cover in his own blood and was begging. Not begging for his life but begging for the doctor to continue to prod at the cut in his throat. It was strange that Anti was enjoying this, even stranger that Henrik was enjoying sounds that poured out of Anti because of him messing with the gash on his neck. 

“I vonder,” Henrik was thinking out loud at this point he removed the mask on his face before dipping his head down licking the cut. 

“Henrik!” Anti yelped not expecting that from the doctor. This just led to the doctor smirking. He didn’t like making a mess but that always seemed to happen when Anti was around lately, and when Anti made these beautiful sounds it was worth it. 

“Yes?” The doctor says sitting up to look at the Virus that was glitching under him. 

“Please do that again.” Henrik was just a mortal man yet he had this virus under him begging. Without a word he dipped his head back down to continue to lick at the cut in Anti’s throat. 

Anti’s blood was a strange thing. The best way to describe it was if human blood was sweeter and buzzed. This was something that Sheep would have to take advantage of this again. 

There was a knock on the door and Henrik covered Anti’s mouth as he bit down on the skin right outside the cut drawing a muffled yelp from Anti. 

“Ah, Shneep Jackieboy came home and wants you to look at something.” It was Marvin. Shneep sat up licking his lips. 

“I’ll be right out,” He says and Anti whinnied. After Marvin was gone Shneep moved off Anti. “Go lay down over my desk and I’ll come back and fuck you vhen I am done vith Jackie.”Shneep says and Anti quickly did what he was told while Shneep get himself washed up. 

Shneep came back after about five minutes. When he walked into the room he licked his lips at the sight before him. Anti had cleared off his desk so they didn’t ruin anything. He was also naked with his ass in the air bent over the desk. 

“Such a good boy for me aren’t you,” Shneep says and he could hear Anti purr, like a fucking cat, Anti wouldn’t fail to amaze him. Shneep went to grab the lube out of his desk drawer before an idea came to mind. Shneep grabbed Anti’s hair pulling his head back so he could get at his neck. He dug his fingers into the neck wound collecting blood. 

Shneep pressed the now blooded fingers against Anti ass pushing them in. Anti moaned this turning him on more then it truly had any right to turn him on. But this whole thing, from being fucked with his own blood, to Shneep topping him when he was normally in control, to the burning in his neck it was all just a huge turn on. 

Once he knew Anti was stretched good enough he removed his his fingers. Anti whinnied at the emptiness. Shneep gathered more blood form his neck before before undoing his pants and pulled his member out. He gave himself a few quick jerks before lining up with Anti’s hole. 

“Please hurry up,” Anti whinnied and Shneep smirked pulling Anti’s head back farther. 

“Vhat waz zat?” He says and Anti whinnied. At this point all he wanted was for Shneep to fuck him until he couldn’t walk. ”If you are going zay zomething zen make it good or keep your mouth shut pet.” The tone of voice melted Anti’s brain. He was used to being in control. And even though he would never admit it, he liked being talked down to and used like he was a toy to be discarded when someone was done. 

“Please fuck me, please, please, ple-“ He gasps loudly when Shneep pushed into the glitch.

“Your so pretty vhen you are begging,“ Shneep says and Anti just seemed to glow with with the praise he was given. Shneep Started a a quick Pace as he thrusted into male trapped under under him. This led to countless moans pouring out of Anti. 

Shneep leaned down placing soft kisses on Anti’s shoulders and back. It was a nice contrast to the brutal fucking Anti was receiving. Every so often Shneep would mumble a form of praise in his ear. He could tell Anti was starting to get close and so was he. 

“Such a pretty boy, I wonder what the other Ego’s would say if they saw you like this, so pitiful under pinned underneath me like this,” Shneep says and Anti moan at the sound of his voice alone. He snaked his hand around to jerk Anti of as he fucked into him. 

“Henrik!” He yelled when the other started to jerk him off as he was so close to cuming. 

“Go on and cum for me baby boy,” he says and it wasn’t long before Anti came hard followed by Shneep. The doctor slowly pulled out of the virus watching him basically collapse. 

Shneep went and grabbed a towel before getting wet and walking over and cleaned Anti up. He made sure to take special care with cleaning up the cut in his neck not wanting it to get infected.\Even if he didn’t know if Anti could get an infection\ 

“If you get dressed and go to ze bed room I’ll be right up,” He says and Anti nodded getting up and dressing himself before walking up to his room. Shneep made sure he had cleaned up before he went up to Anti’s room. He stepped into the bedroom before seeing Anti curled up on the bed in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. After removing his coat and shirt before laying down next to Anti. 

Anti turned around so he could nuzzle into Shneep’s chest. He chuckled playing with Anti’s hair leading to the virus purring. 

Henrik Von Sneeplestein. The man to tame the monster that is Antisepticeye.


End file.
